


Row Boat

by Indehed



Series: McDanno PWPs [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boat Sex, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny was not a fan of being in any kind of transportation with Steve McGarrett, but he might be able to make an exception for this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Row Boat

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd random sex. *shrugs*

Danny was not a fan of being in any kind of transportation with Steve McGarrett, but he might be able to make an exception for this one. 

He's not even sure how they got out there. Sure, there had been some alcohol involved, but not enough to mar his memory in any way, it was just that right now, other parts of his body were distracting his brain so he wasn't capable of remembering the how's and the why's… just the oh yeahs.

It was dusk. It was quiet, peaceful, just the lap of the water against the small wooden dock where the little boat was moored in this quiet inlet Steve knew about not far from his own home. They'd walked, that was it. They'd walked, hand in hand, fingers threaded together, bodies bumping occasionally as Steve led the way, promising Danny that it would be worth it and he wouldn't be complaining soon enough. 

The little, old dock was only a few feet long, the row boat was small and all that was inside was a blanket, a small bag and two oars. The road was behind thick foliage that muffled the sound of the occasional car and the lights of civilization were also hidden away. Even if there were houses close by, just a few hundred feet down the coastline they'd traveled, you wouldn't have known it. Danny was often amazed at how different areas of Oahu, of Honolulu, could be a bustling metropolis and then a few minutes journey down the road it would put you in thick rainforest. It seemed it was the same thing right here, just on a smaller scale. 

"You know I'm not fond of you and boats," Danny had pointed out, only for Steve to keep a grip of his hand, putting his other to Danny's elbow and carefully guiding him down onto the rocking surface below. 

"Relax, we're not going out. We're staying right here." Steve sat, rearranging the blanket to be more comfortably behind him, then gestured for Danny to crawl between his legs and turn, so that his back was pressed to Steve's chest and they leaned against the shallow wedge of the boat's bow, both their legs up and over the seat in front, making the fit tight but oddly comfortable. 

Steve pulled the blanket further around them, clutched in between his hands over Danny's chest.

Danny adjusted his head on Steve's shoulder as he looked out and up. "If you wanted to cuddle under the stars, we could have done this in your back yard."

"A change of scenery is nice."

"Same stars," Danny pointed out, turning more into Steve but only really able to see his cheek. That was when he just had to say it. "If this is another of these places you came to with your dad, I don't want to know about it."

The way Steve chuckled reverberated through Danny's body, shaking both of them and the boat. "No, it's not. Don't worry. Not with dad."

"Then who?" Danny asked curiously, but with a hint of jealousy that he couldn't hide. 

"No one," Steve sighed with a tilt of his head, then he threw one of his legs over one of Danny's holding him in place - not that Danny could or would go anywhere. "I always came here alone. Thought it of it as a place just for me, to think."

"If it's important to you as a private place, why am I here?"

"Because when I spent time thinking here I said to myself that one day I would bring someone. But when I did, they'd have to be someone special. Someone worthy of knowing about it. Bear in mind I was about 14 at the time. I figured it would be a good make out place on prom night or something."

Danny laughed first that time and elbowed Steve in the stomach for good measure. "So back then it was more smooth puppy than smooth dog, and yet always ironic."

"Hey now, I've got moves and you know it," Steve said, reaching a hand down under the blanket and lightly squeezing Danny's dick through his pants. 

"So you really never brought anyone out here then? No one was worthy?" Danny asked, placing his hand over Steve's as it loosened its hold, but stayed over the warmth that was growing in the pit of Danny's stomach. 

"Mom died. Or fake died. Whatever. I left Hawaii long before prom night so no, never brought anyone here. Not until now," he turned his lips to Danny's temple, kissing lightly then smoothing his lips along and down Danny's hairline to his ear and behind. 

"Question," Danny held up a hand from between the edges of the blanket, finger in the air. "How old is this boat then? Is it safe? Because if it's old and rusty I'm not so sure we should be here-"

"Sssh," Steve whispered in Danny's ear before latching his teeth onto the lobe and sucking, pulling it down. "The old boat from before is long gone. I got this one a few weeks ago, just finished fixing it up. That's why we're here."

"I get it, you want to christen the thing, is that it?"

"Something like that," Steve smiled into Danny's neck as his lips continued their journey south. "I already named her and smashed a bottle of beer on the side, so she's perfectly safe."

"And what did you name her, pray tell?"

Steve huffed against Danny's shoulder, hidden hand pulling on the material of his t-shirt to give him access. "Jersey," he replied. 

"Did I hear you right? You named your row boat, 'Jersey'?"

Steve sat back a little, his cheek pressing against Danny's hair. "When you need time to do some thinking, I know you go to that spot off the highway that you like. For me, it's here. It's this spot. And I wanted you to know that you're welcome here, to share it with me."

"You're amazing. And that is incredibly sweet."

"If you're missing Jersey, you can come to this Jersey and… I dunno… wallow."

Danny sighed. "I was basking right there, working on the cavity you were giving me with you being so lovely, until you ruined the moment."

"I'll never understand how you can get so hung up about that place."

"It's my home. I grew up there. I'll always think of it that way," he squeezed Steve's arms around him again. "Even if here is home, too."

"Here is definitely home," Steve said, almost wistfully as they settled again, a pleasant silence falling between them, comfortable and easy. Danny's attention was only pulled back to the moment when he felt Steve's hand slide under his t-shirt and trail up his chest, reaching for and pinching at one of his nipples. Danny had been able to tell where he was going and yet his breath still hitched at the spark through his body as Steve's fingers made the nub hard. 

Danny hooked his hand back behind Steve's shoulders and rolled his hips down against Steve's groin, arching his back in the process, the blanket around them loosening. Steve rucked Danny's t-shirt up enough to rub and tease across his chest with both hands and then, in unison, they moved down, ducked under the waistband of his shorts and skirted around teasingly before popping the button and lowering the zip. 

Danny was hardening fast, admittedly doing it outside where it wasn't their own backyard had an appeal he hadn't realized could turn him on so much. As he raised his hips again, Steve took the opportunity to slide the shorts and underwear from around Danny's hips and pushed down as far as his arms could reach, then used his feet to push them down further, making sure Danny's knees were free enough to widen, which meant Danny knew exactly what Steve wanted here. 

"Did you bring-?"

"Of course I did," Steve answered and with a fumble at one of his pockets, Steve produced something that Danny immediately could tell was lube by the sound of the depressor.

"Boy scout," Danny smiled as he turned his head into Steve's neck and placed light kisses, his tongue darting out to lick behind Steve's ear.

"Legs. Up. Come on," Steve ordered and helped Danny get his feet hooked over each side of the boat, the back of his ankles digging in, blanket falling up their bodies to pool loosely around their thighs, other parts of their bodies still hidden and warm underneath. "Up," Steve repeated with a light slap to Danny's ass, getting him to rise up, sliding his thighs along the seat to take the pressure of his shoulders, which were pressed back into Steve's chest. 

Wet and slightly cold fingers felt between Danny's cheeks, circling around his hole and he moaned enthusiastically as it pushed into him. He tensed briefly at the contact, but relaxed at the familiar feel of Steve's fingers as they began to push in and out.

"That's it, baby," Steve encouraged. "That's it."

With two fingers inside him, Steve sped up, his arms tensing to help the movement and Danny's eyes widened, his breath short, staccato as he dealt with the stimulation. As Steve inserted the third finger, Danny slid back down onto him, wanting more contact, wanting to relax down but Steve wouldn't let him. 

"Up, Danny, you gotta stay up for me."

Stretched enough, Steve eventually, finally, rearranged himself under Danny, only now getting his cock out from where it was straining in his pants and lubing him up enough, lining up and pushing in. He lifted his ass to meet Danny's, in, out, in out, slowly but surely, getting further each time until he accidentally fell out and had to line back up before pushing in easily.

"Oh yeah," he breathed into Danny's ear as they moved, the boat rocking with them, matching them in every move, the lapping against the dock getting louder. Danny slipped down from the seat again, practically impaling himself on Steve's cock, stopping him from being able to move properly. He couldn't help himself, his thighs were beginning to ache from holding himself up, his ankles rubbing against the wood of the boat. 

"Wait, wait, just a second," he asked, a hand flailing free from under the blanket, moving it further out the way, like a slow striptease, it kept falling further from their bodies, more of their sweaty skin showing to the elements. 

"You okay?" Steve asked, concerned, but voice tight in arousal. 

"Very, very good," Danny huffed out a breath with a smile. He moved against Steve, his whole body rolling against him. "Just wanna feel it for a second."

Steve's hands grasped into Danny's thighs and in symmetry he pulled them up and over Danny's hips and around to his ass, pulling the cheeks apart, his fingers feeling around where their bodies were connected, one finger pushing against and just inside, stretching Danny further. His hand moved lower, caressing over his own balls, squeezing lightly.

He lifted Danny back up, hands on his ass. He gave a few thrusts until Danny was able to get himself supported over the seat again and then he moved faster, harder, thrusting up into Danny, balls slapping against Danny's ass with each movement. Danny seemed to lift higher each time, body tickling as the blanket moved, inching it's way across his body until it finally fell away and the breeze around them skimmed over his body, drying the sweat over them.

He threw his head over Steve's shoulder and reached his own hand down to grasp his dick, remnants of lube somehow getting everywhere making the slide easier as he found a rhythm with Steve's thrusts. 

Both of them made low noises, moans and grunts melting into the air around them as they grew closer.

"Make me come, huh? You gonna make me come in you?" Steve asked, voice growling as he wrapped an arm around Danny's waist, keeping his body controlled and steady as he moved, using Danny's body to get off while making sure to hit just the right spot inside to send shivers and sparks flying around Danny's body, blood pumping loudly in his ears but Steve's voice breaking through clearly. "Gonna fill you up, get it all out, there's so much cum in there."

"Come for me, babe, wanna hear what I do to you," Danny breathed back. 

Steve thrust up hard, staying fully sheathed inside Danny, thrust again and stayed deep, and again. "God, there's so much," he moaned as he pushed up again then slumped back, pulling Danny back down with him, keeping himself trapped inside Danny as he reached around to where Danny was still playing with his own cock and took over. "Let me get this for you. So hard for me, so hard," he licked along Danny's jaw as he pumped Danny's dick, swirling over the head, finger pressing against the slit before it twisted back down the shaft, other hand coming to play with his balls and touch him everywhere, pressing down and along to where they were joined and then back to his balls. 

Danny gasped at the feel as it matched the build in his gut. "Babe, babe, oh yeah… yeah, do that again," he encouraged as Steve kept the same movements along him, pressure building, speed building. "Oh yeah," he got lost in his own oh yeahs and the feel of Steve in him, around him, against him, hot and steady and tight and lost all memory of how he got here or where they were, just that he was about to come and it was going to be good. 

It happened all of a sudden, it built so quickly he wasn't entirely ready for it as he spilled over his stomach, chest and Steve's hand. He spurted each time Steve wrung it out of him until his cock glistened with the last of his cum stuck on its head. Steve rubbed his thumb over it and then lifted his fingers to his mouth, licking the cum from sticky fingers.

"So hot when you do that," Danny panted out as he practically crossed his eyes to see Steve's face.

The other man smiled around his fingers as he sucked, drawing his cheeks in. He trailed his fingers through the mess on Danny's stomach and brought them back to his mouth again. "So sweet," his voice rumbled through his chest and into Danny's back. 

Danny lifted up, a grimace on his face as his sensitive and pleasantly aching ass let go of Steve's cock and it slid from him before he settled back down on top of Steve, bringing his ankles down from the side of the boat and stretching out like a satisfied cat.

Steve pressed his hand between their sweaty bodies and ran his fingers over Danny's hole, feeling his come leaking back out and rubbing it in against Danny's skin, fingers reaching round just enough to tangle it in the hair of his balls. 

The boat rocked gently, slowing, going back to its regular rhythm not off-put by Steve and Danny's movements and then small drops of water cooled their skin. 

Danny lifted his head as one landed on his cheek. "Is it raining?"

"I dunno, you're on top."

"It's raining," Danny tried to move but Steve grabbed hold of him and pulled him back to his chest, instead pulling the tangled edges of the blanket back around them as the light evening shower made itself known, even though neither man could see any clouds in the sky. "We should go inside," Danny insisted despite being comfortable where he was.

"It'll pass. It's fine, just a little rain."

Steve shifted under him, moving more to the side, freeing him up to turn Danny's face towards him at a better angle so he could finally kiss him without straining his neck. Their tongues met after Steve ran his along Danny's bottom lip, capturing it between teeth before sinking into Danny. With messy, wet, loud kisses, the rain was all but forgotten despite the trails of the drips down their faces, the material of the blanket getting heavier as it soaked up the water. 

Danny smiled against Steve. "Just like your imagined prom night, huh? Making out in the boat in your thinking spot?"

"Better than I imagined," Steve rubbed his nose against Danny's, displacing the drop of water that was stuck there. "And it's our spot now."

"To do more than just thinking," Danny laughed. 

"Give me twenty minutes and I can do more than just thinking again," Steve murmured as they resumed kissing, Danny taking the opportunity to press his tongue into Steve's mouth in exploration, chasing the taste of his own cum.

"I think I could get on board with that, Commander," Danny nodded, hand coming to cup Steve's cheek as Steve hugged him from behind. "Maybe there is an appeal to sailing with you after all."

"We're not actually sailing right now. We're moored."

Danny lifted up, bracing his hand on the edge of the boat. He squinted. "Do you want to correct me on my nautical terminology all night, or do you want to do more than just thinking?"

"The second one," Steve answered confidently. 

"Then shut up."

"Aye, aye."


End file.
